


Father Figure

by ladyofreylo



Series: 80s song fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1980s music, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Father Figure, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light daddy kink, Love Story, No ageplay, Porn with some plot, Romance, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all consensual play, ben as soft dom, ben solo is daddy, george michael's song, light kink, no pregnancy or kids, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Rey of Sinshine had been DMing back and forth with her online reader friend for a month now.  Both she and Sol (them/they) had been reccing Kirlo fanfic from Galactic Battles to each other after discovering a mutual interest in that pairing—an interest not everyone on the Discord server agreed with.  After discussing some Daddy kink fics, Rey thinks she might enjoy meeting up with the mysterious Sol--to see if they could share some fantasies irl.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 80s song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878508
Comments: 27
Kudos: 156
Collections: RFR Songfic Challenge





	Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Thanks to jgoose13 and flavorofkylo for the encouragement and help.

What a fucking day. Rey Johnson was glad to pour herself a glass of wine, open a couple of AO3 fanfic tabs, and jump on Discord. She hoped her friend Sol was around.

The whole University library staff had been in a tizzy because the new President of the College of Arts and Sciences wanted to come in for a series of budget meetings. That was nerve-wracking. No other president had bothered to walk them/him/herself down to the library to check out its mysterious inner workings. Rey’s colleague, Dr. Amilyn Holdo, wanted to make sure everything was in tip-top shape and hauled Rey into the process. She was exhausted.

She needed a minute to relax and talk about fanfiction away from the current circus of her job. As Rey of Sinshine, she had joined a fanfic reader server and met a nice group of people. She and Sol talked so often, they’d moved their convos to the DMs so as not to take over the main discussion.

<>

**9 pm**

**Sol:** _Hey, Sin, I just finished that one by HotTake about Kylo when he frees himself from Kira’s clutches. Hehe. So much fun. Thanks for the rec._

 **Sinshine** : _Ur welcome, glad u enjoyed it._

 **Sol** : _did ur boss come in 4 inspection today as promised?_

 **Sinshine** : _Yeah. That person. Shit. They’re a ball of tightly wound something. Scared the shit out of everyone—had a resting bitch face & a lot of intense energy._

 **Sol** : _LOL. Lucky u._

 **Sinshine** : _Looked like they might bite someone._

 **Sol** : _U get bit?_

 **Sinshine** : _I skittered away._

<>

It was true. Rey stayed the fuck out of the way of Dr. Benjamin Solo. She watched him stride into the library on the longest legs she’d ever seen. The man wore a suit like nobody’s business, though some of his shirt buttons seemed to be straining against his obviously muscular chest. He looked to be in his 30s, with wavy dark hair that covered up a portion of his rather large ears, and a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee. He had soft, full lips that belied his stony expression.

His massive hand swallowed hers when they were introduced. She gazed up into unusual whiskey brown eyes with an assessing look in them. She lifted her chin and stared right back. She refused to let him intimate her. He wasn’t, in fact, her boss, which they both knew. He’d nodded and moved on to the next person.

Rey felt like she’d dodged a bullet. Holdo came out of the budget meeting looking like she’d swallowed a bug.

“He’s so tough,” she whispered as Dr. Solo walked out.

Rey nodded. She’d heard his deep rumble coming out of the meeting room and Holdo’s lighter voice sounding strained as she attempted to explain the library’s current situation. Though he hadn’t raised his voice, Dr. Solo had effectively communicated his displeasure and left Holdo a bit shaken.

Not that it mattered. Rey’s position as community liaison was grant-funded and outside the purview of Dr. Benjamin Solo and his merry band of Arts and Sciences.

Rey took a sip of wine and waited for Sol to pop up again.

<>

**9:15 pm**

**Sol** : _Good for u. What’s next on ur list of fics for r fave dyad?_

 **Sinshine** : _I have one but u might not like it._

 **Sol** : _Try me._

<>

Rey of Sinshine had been DMing back and forth with her online reader friend for a month now. Both she and Sol (them/they) had been reccing Kirlo fanfic from _Galactic Battles_ to each other after discovering a mutual interest in that pairing—an interest not everyone on the Discord server agreed with.

Rey wasn’t sure if Sol was male or female or non-binary. Their Discord profile only specified them/they as pronouns—as did Rey’s. Protection.

But as Rey and Sol got to chatting on the backchannel, they found they had much in common. Both lived in Chandrila environs—Rey wouldn’t say where exactly, nor would Sol, but some of Sol’s statements suggested that they lived in the city proper, as did Rey. Both liked the same type of fics and shared a sense of humor. Rey suspected that she and Sol could be friends in real life.

<>

**9:16 pm**

**Sinshine** : _We r in dangerous territory now._

 **Sol** : _?_

 **Sinshine** : _kink_

 **Sol** : _O_. *looks around, whispers.* _I won’t tell anybody._

 **Sinshine** : _shhhsssh._

<>

Rey chewed her lip for a moment. Should she tell this person about her secret love for kinky fic? What could it hurt? They might consider themselves female, like Rey. Then it could be cute giggly girlfriend talk about naughty bedroom shenanigans.

If Sol considered themselves male, then what? No real danger there. He couldn’t find her.

Rey typed.

<>

**9:18 pm**

**Sinshine** : _daddy kink_

 **Sol** : _ah_

 **Sinshine** : _like the song._

 **Sol** : _what song?_

 **Sinshine** : **_I will b ur father figure, put ur tiny hand in mine, I will be ur creature feature, anything u have in mind…I will be the 1 who loves u til the end of time_**

 **Sol** : _George Michael_

 **Sinshine** : _yeah. Good song for horny daddy kink._

 **Sol** : _BTW, it’s preacher teacher, not creature feature. JS._

 **Sinshine** : _LOLLLL. I like creature feature better._

 **Sol** : _Yeah, of course u would. LOL. Ok, I will be your creature feature, then. Maybe fits Kylo better, too._

 **Sinshine** : _It does. He is such a creature!_

 **Sol** : _YASSSS. What fic recs, then? Horny daddy kink Kirlo?_

 **Sinshine** : _yes. Daddy by girlshavefun, sex me, kitten by lovebabybot, submission by candyeyes *_ links _*_

 **Sol** : _Kylo or Kira as Daddy?_

 **Sinshine** : _Kylo! Kira is female._

 **Sol** : *laughing emojis* _Ok, sinshine, ok… Don’t get ur undies in a twist. Kira could be Daddy…maybe._

<>

Rey took a deep breath and sipped her wine. Jesus, how’d she get here? Was that Sol’s kink? No kink-shaming, but, damn, how could Sol think Kylo was anything but Daddy?

<>

**9:30 pm**

**Sinshine** : _Got it. Buttttttt, not my thing._

 **Sol** : _Butttttt is not ur thing? Good to know. No pegging recs, then?_

 **Sinshine** : *laughing emojis* _Ur hilarious. I meant Kira as Domme isn’t my thing. I want Kylo to be Daddy._

 **Sol** : *winky emojis* _I guessed. Just messin’ with ya._

 **Sinshine** : _hahaha._ _read and tell me if u like them. Don’t make jokes._

 **Sol** : *waves goodbye*

<>

Rey stopped herself from jumping on the server every ten minutes to look for Sol’s reaction. They always had such great comments on fic recs. Rey enjoyed the back and forth banter so much. She really wanted to hear what Sol thought about the kinky stuff.

It was an area that Rey never let herself enjoy with actual partners. She’d had a relationship or two and the sex had been good. She’d liked it well enough and loved each man until she didn’t anymore for one reason or another.

Once the door to the world of fanfic opened, Rey found herself searching out all kinds of stories, trying to be open-minded about all of it. Some were interesting, some not her cup of tea, and some hit home nicely. The power play of light Daddy kink was one such hit.

<>

**9 pm**

**Sol** : _U there, Sin? I read them._

<>

The message popped up on her phone at 9 pm, the usual time for Sol. They were usually online after the day was done. Rey jumped on her laptop to type more easily. She was prepared for a good long convo with her friend.

<>

**9:02 pm**

**Sinshine** : _Yes, I just got on my laptop._

 **Sol** : _Wow. Hot hot hawt._

 **Sinshine** : _U likey?_

 **Sol** : _very much. Whew. Thought I’d be weirded out. Nope._

 **Sinshine** : _Those stories r best imo. Others can get into areas I don’t enjoy as much, personally. No shame to the writers of other kinks._

 **Sol** : _right. These hit the spot for u?_

 **Sinshine** : _Yes._

 **Sol** : _Not to be weird, but how? I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours. I’m thinking of finding other stories._

 **Sinshine** : _not weird. I like hetero m/f power dynamics, like Kylo holds Kira down & makes her feel tiny, protected, loved. He’s in charge & she responds. He’s big, grumpy, aggressive in a sexy way._

 **Sol** : _Alpha male. Claims his mate. Makes sure she knows she is HIS til the end of time….._

 **Sinshine** : _so much yes. Sigh. And u? Is this ur fantasy? Or?_

 **Sol** : _Hetero m/f is my thing, too. Alpha male tells mate what to do & how to do it. He eats her out & edges the fuck out of her until she begs 4 release. Holds her thighs down. Won’t let her move._

<>

Rey wiped her forehead and squirmed in her seat. This convo was getting her hot as fuck. She might need… shit. No, that would be so bad. Her hand brushed her lap and her clit twinged. Fuck. Sol was horny in the DM and Rey was right there too.

<>

**9:10 pm**

**Sol** : _u there? Too much?_

 **Sinshine** : _no, no. I just grabbed another glass of wine. I need it. Shit, this is some hawt talk about kinks._

 **Sol** : _LOL. Sry_

 **Sinshine** : _No shame in this game, bay-bee. Sounds like u could write some smutty-smut._

 **Sol** : _More of an actor than a writer. Have u ever considered acting out fantasies with ur partner?_

<>

Rey looked at the screen. Careful. She didn’t want to reveal too much about herself.

<>

**9:13 pm**

**Sinshine** : _No, not so much. Too scary._

 **Sol** : _Same. Have u thought of finding a Kylo guy who will do fantasies with u?_

**Sinshine** : _Rly? Would he meet me someplace and fuck me?_

 **Sol** : _Yeah. Or whatever. I’d be down for that. Living out the fantasy of **Father Figure**. Don’t have to know names. Just hot fucking. U want to get dominated, tied up, spanked, etc. He’s ur guy._

**Sinshine** : _damn, Sol. Would you?_

 **Sol** : _Yeah. Would u?_

 **Sinshine** : _wow. I don’t know. Does it matter what he looks like? He could be yuck. Not like sexy Kylo but like Chewbacca._

 **Sol** : _Don’t shame Chewy! I love Chewy._

 **Sinshine** : _Wanna fuck Chewy? Rly?_

 **Sol** : *laughing while crying emojis* _Too hairy for me._

 **Sinshine** : _All rt. Who’s ur Fantasy partner. Give it up, Sol. Photo plz._

 **Sol** : _I like girls, ok?_

 **Sinshine** : _Ok._

 **Sol** : *Photo*

<>

Rey smiled. It was Kira, looking soft instead of fierce as she usually does. She was looking up at Kylo with a sincere expression. She was pretty and earnest—with clear intelligent eyes. A second photo of her popped up, lying in a space pod, staring at Kylo, soft lips parted. She looked like she was seeing her lover for the very first time. Rey’s heart constricted. This was one of her favorite pictures of Kira. Rey sometimes thought she herself looked a little like Kira in this photo.

<>

**9:30 pm**

**Sinshine** : _I love those photos. Kira is so pretty._

 **Sol** : _If u like Daddy, though, then is it Kylo for u?_

<>

Rey smiled. Yeah, always Kylo. Big, tall, brooding, dark as fuck. Big dick energy, raging across time and space. She found her favorite photos of him and sent them.

<>

**9:31 pm**

**Sinshine** : _Photos incoming, Sol._

 **Sol** : _U like men?_

 **Sinshine** : _yeah. I do._

<>

Rey paused. She may as well tell Sol. She still didn’t know if Sol was female or male, but it didn’t matter to her.

<>

**9:35 pm**

**Sinshine** : _I’m cis & female. I go by they/them for protection on Discord. But rly I’m she/her._

 **Sol** : _I’m cis & male. He/him. Discord they/them on this server. I’ve gotten shit from women and men 4 my Kirlo shipping. I got tired of it._

<>

Rey sat back. She hadn’t expected that. The men she knew didn’t read m/f fanfic and certainly didn’t ship Kirlo. Who was this person?

<>

**9:38 pm**

**Sol** : _U ok? I’m a good guy, rly. Not a creep. Promise._

 **Sinshine** : _I’m ok. Nvr met a male Kirlo before._

 **Sol** : _Not too many of us around. But I like the stories. I want to be a soft boi irl. A stupid romantic. It’s not something I get to show often. Men have to hide & be tough rough manly men._

 **Sinshine** : _Oh no! Here I am talking abt alpha male daddy kink. UR trying to get away from that. Sorry. Cis women like soft bois. I do. But sometimes I like Daddy, too. Want both._

<>

Rey did. She absolutely wanted a soft, sweet man who growled in her ear and held her down. She didn’t know if she could explain it to this person.

<>

**9:45 pm**

**Sol** : _And there we have the problem with relationships. Who wants what when? Being soft doesn’t negate being alpha. It’s a mood. In my head anyhow._

 **Sinshine** : _Ur right. Maybe ppl can be different things at different times. Be soft and Daddy and Dom and sub and switch and just whatever. And who the fuck cares as long as it’s good? Why labels? Why not just have fun?_

 **Sol** : _Amen to that._

 **Sinshine** : _Some guys r just daddy and not soft. Some guys are soft and not too much daddy. Sending picture. This guy, tho, check him OUT. He’s a big daddy, BDE. No way is he soft. Sexy AF, though._

<>

Rey sent a photo of Dr. Benjamin Solo from the U website. He’d been featured as new President of the College of Arts and Sciences. For some reason, Rey kept his photo after she met him. She couldn’t deny that he was seriously handsome, even with the big ears. He looked a little like Kylo Ren to her, though she couldn’t say why. Same energy, maybe.

Radio silence from Sol for a good five minutes.

Rey DM’d.

<>

**9:55 pm**

**Sinshine** : _Sol, u ok. Sol?_

<>

And she waited.

<>

**10 pm**

**Sol** : _I’m here. This guy? Your idea of Daddy?_

 **Sinshine** : _Yeah._ _I saw him in person. The Energy is rt there. He’s got the Big Dick thing going on._

 **Sol** : _He’s the Chandrila U new guy? Looked him up on the website._

 **Sinshine** : _Yeah. I think he looks like Kylo for some reason._

 **Sol** : _Maybe. Kylo is good-looking to women, tho. This guy, I don’t know. Those ears._

 **Sinshine** : _They r sticking out pretty good, aren’t they? He is rly handsome in person, tho. The in-person energy is cave man, alpha, daddy. Rip apart his prey with bare hands. Got everybody running scared in my department._

 **Sol** : _You work there at the u?_

<>

Fuck. She hadn’t meant to tell him that.

<>

**Sinshine** : _I saw him at an event._

 **Sol** : _Gotcha. You met him? Or saw him?_

 **Sinshine** : _Met once. Just for a second. He wouldn’t know me. He was in my workplace for another meeting. I just happened to be there. I did shake his huge mitt, tho. He is rly a giant human being._

 **Sol** : _Okay. So he’s not soft. Ur type of guy, though?_

 **Sinshine** : _Only if we play kinky Daddy games. LOL. So not happening._

 **Sol** : _Hmmm. He’d be all kinds of, “Daddy says get your sweet ass in my bed rn, kitten.” Snap his big fingers and point to the bedroom._

 **Sinshine** : _Yeah_. *smile emojis* _I’d say, “No, Daddy, I have one more story to read.”_

 **Sol** : _No, kitten. I said now. You defy me and you know what happens. LOL._

 **Sinshine** : _HAHA. You don’t scare me, Dr. Daddy Solo. You big hulk. (OMG, who am I rn?)_

 **Sol** : _LOLLLLLLL. He’d pick u up & carry u into the bedroom. Sit himself on the bed & haul you over his knee…._

 **Sinshine** : _Damn, Sol. That’s some real Daddy action there._

 **Sol** : _I could be a Dom. Maybe a new career path…_

 **Sinshine** : _OMG, u totally could. Online Dom. Talk kinky to your clients._

 **Sol** : *laughing and crying emojis*

 **Sinshine** : _Might be better than whatever you do now._

 **Sol** : _Hehe. I’m pretty Daddy in my current job. Soft boi on the inside, but… at work, look out. I present as tougher than shit. I have scared the fuck out of a number of people._

 **Sinshine** : _You, my darling Sol? You are a sweetie! Such a good guy from what I can tell._

 **Sol** : _Good guys can be Daddy. Soft bois can be tough. Tough bois soft…_

 **Sinshine** : _Yeah. Ur right._

 **Sol** : _Gonna say goodnight, my sweet Sin. Think about it. Read this article, Kylo Ren: Toxic Masculinity or New Original Man? I wrote it._

 **Sinshine** : _OMG, thanks!_

<>

Rey read the article, published in an online journal aimed at fanfiction analysis. It was an amazing, scholarly piece about Kylo Ren and his relationship to women and his own masculinity.

Sol’s bio said that in real life he was a teacher, scholar, writer, poet, and lover of fandoms. He used a line drawing of Kylo Ren as his avatar. His bio claimed he’d doodled it himself. It was a pretty good likeness, though the ears and nose were a bit oversized.

Rey looked up more of Sol’s work and found quite a few well-researched and thoroughly interesting documents on fandom, _Galactic Battles_ , and fanfiction. Rey had apparently found an incredibly intelligent, thoughtful person on Discord. He must have felt the same about her because he thanked her—as Sinshine—for recommending some of the stories he analyzed. He credited her with insights he brought to bear on the works.

And he had never told her any of it.

Rey stayed up half the night reading Sol’s work. When she woke up the next morning, she realized that she wanted to meet him. It would be stupid, she supposed. But she wanted to meet him anyway—as a friend, at least.

<>

At the office, Rey chewed on that idea and almost opened Discord on her work laptop. She clenched her fists and resisted the idea. He was probably at work anyway. Whatever he did. She decided to leave the man alone and broach the subject delicately later in his DMs.

Holdo flew in suddenly. “He’s here again. Without warning. Wants to talk to you.”

Rey looked at Holdo. “Who?”

“Dr. Solo.” The last word was a bit of a squeak on Holdo’s part.

“Me? Why the hell?”

Holdo waved her hands at Rey. “Don’t know. Just get out here.”

Rey walked into the conference room and found Dr. Ben Solo frowning over a sheaf of notes. He was seated at the table with one long leg crossed over the other.

He stood when he saw Rey. “Ms. Johnson,” he rumbled. “Have a seat, please.”

Rey sat.

“I’m hearing good things about the grant-funded program you run here.” He shuffled his papers into a pile with his big hands. Rey tried not to stare at them.

She thought about those hands for a moment, touching her. Maybe holding her down. She swallowed and shifted her attention to his face—which wasn’t that smart either because she didn’t remember him being so handsome.

He was watching her and waiting for her to say something.

“Uh, yes. Thank you. I’ve been recommending books for community reading circles and the like. It’s so important to get community involvement in the university. This program has been an excellent way for that to happen.”

He cleared his throat and met her eyes. “You seem quite adept at finding the perfect works to match reader interest.”

She dipped her head. “Thank you. It’s a specialty of mine. I enjoy matching readers with their interests.”

“Always appreciated.” He paused and looked at his notes. “I’ve gathered comments and evaluations from community groups and I’m happy to share them with you. Participants say you don’t simply match group reading interests, you also challenge them to move beyond what’s comfortable. You rec other works that may at first glance be off the mark, but end up being excellent choices.”

Rey smiled. “I love to do that. Thank you so much for letting me know it’s working.”

“It worked for me,” he said. Then he winked. It was a slight wink, almost a twitch. She wondered if she really saw it.

Rey stared at him. “Pardon?”

He gathered up his papers and shoved them into a portfolio. He stood and tucked it under his arm.

“See you online, Sinshine,” he said and walked out, whistling.

Rey’s mouth hung open. Dr. Ben Solo was… _Sol_?

Holdo trotted in. “Was he just whistling a George Michael song?”

Rey nodded slowly. “Yeah, _Father Figure_.” She sat back in her chair in a daze. This couldn’t be happening. She’d blathered on about Dr. Ben Solo and daddy kink and all of it. She closed her eyes.

Fuck.

<>

Dr, Ben Solo’s office was on the fifth floor. Rey took the stairs two at a time and walked into the plush President’s office with its tasteful art, expensive furniture, and solitary receptionist desk in the middle of a large waiting area. The whole vibe was hushed, serious, and formal. Rey almost lost her nerve when the gentleman at the desk quirked an eyebrow.

“Uh, Dr. Solo, please,” Rey said.

The man stared. “Name.”

“Rey Johnson.”

“Appointment time?” He gazed at her.

“I don’t have one,” Rey said. “I just need to see him for a moment.”

The eyebrow quirked again. “I’m sorry, Dr. Solo is in a meeting. You may make an appointment online under the President’s tab on the website. But he rarely takes student meetings.”

“I’m not a student,” Rey interrupted. “I’m a community liaison from the library.”

“Ah, I see.” The man tapped his fingers. “What is the nature of your request, then?”

Rey stared at him, trying to think. What would be a reasonable excuse to see Ben Solo?

“I’m following up on an evaluation,” Rey improvised.

“Send me an email and I will speak to Dr. Solo. Then you may request a time after I confirm the need for the meeting.” The man handed Rey a card with his name and email on it.

Dead end. Rey took the card, mumbled a thank you, and left. She walked down the hallway toward the steps. She heard voices coming out of a posh meeting room on her left. The door was closed, but there was a long patch of glass alongside the door designed to let light into the room. Rey caught a glimpse of Ben Solo seated indolently in a chair that looked too small for his frame. He was leaning back in his chair, rocking slightly, with papers and a notebook in front of him. He tapped a pen on the table and looked down at his notes. He looked bored.

She studied him. This was Sol? The man she’d talked to for over a month on Discord? He was a high-level administrator at the university and a fanfiction reader—a Kirlo, no less. He called himself a soft boi and a romantic. He’d written articles on fanfiction and masculinity, which made sense because it was oozing out of every pore of his Big Dick Energy body. Though maybe not traditionally handsome, Ben Solo was sexy, fierce, intelligent, and amazing. He did scare the shit out of people. Everyone in this meeting was glancing at the bored expression and watching Ben tap his pen.

He must have felt Rey’s gaze. He looked up and out the patch of window. They locked eyes. Rey almost backed away from Ben’s intense gaze. His eyes widened with a bit of surprise, his lips quirked in a small smile, and he gave her a tiny nod. He knocked on the desk and she heard him excuse himself.

Then Rey did back up and out of sight.

Ben opened the door.

Rey stared at him. “I—” She felt herself turning pink. She had no idea what to say to him—administrator, leader, head honcho, fanfic reader.

He took her hand and pressed it to his lips, eyes never leaving hers. “I will be your creature feature…”

Rey started to laugh. Fuck, it was Sol standing in front of her, wearing an expensive suit. He grinned back at her and his resting bitch face transformed into a boyish, naughty look that made Rey want to kiss him on the spot. “Preacher teacher,” she corrected.

“I like creature feature better,” he said.

“Go back to your meeting.” Rey had a million things to say but she knew he needed to work. So did she.

He rolled his eyes, squeezed her hand, and walked back inside.

<>

Rey slammed in the door to her house at six, dropped her bag on the floor, and jumped online.

<>

**Sinshine** : _R u home yet?_

Nothing.

 **Sinshine** : _I need to talk to you. I want to know how you knew._

<>

Sol didn’t reply until an hour later. Rey paced in front of her laptop, watching the button next to Sol’s name to see when it lit up green. Finally, it came on.

<>

**Sol** : _hehe. Hi, Rey Johnson. Ben Solo here. Nice to see you in person. My meetings ran a little late today._

Rey hesitated. She suddenly didn’t know what to say to him—where to begin unpacking this crazy situation.

 **Sol** : _Sin? Are u there?_

 **Sinshine** : _How the fuck did you know? How?_

 **Sol** : _It was an educated guess._

<>

Rey gritted her teeth.

<>

**Sinshine** : _Mortified_.

 **Sol** : _Tell me where you live, kitten. I can be Daddy or soft boi. Ur choice. Fantasy come true… As long as you can deal with my big ears. Come on, kitten. Put your tiny hand in mine. If you are the desert, I’ll be the sea / If you ever hunger, hunger for me / Whatever you ask for, that’s what I’ll be…_

<>

She hesitated and pondered the wisdom of conducting an affair with the President of the fucking College of Arts and Sciences. She didn’t work for him. His bio said he was single. She couldn’t think of a reason not to sink into the dream.

<>

Slowly, Rey typed in the info and hit enter.

<>

**Sol** : _On. My. Way. Daddy or soft boi?_

<>

Slowly again, so slowly, she typed.

Sol sent a smile.

<>

Rey didn’t know how long she had before Ben Solo showed. She leapt into the shower, brushed and washed everything she had, and began to dress. She made it into a pair of leggings and a tank top before the knock on her door.

She ran to open it.

He was bigger than she remembered.

Ben walked in and kicked the door shut with his heel. He locked it behind him without a word and without breaking eye contact with Rey.

She sucked in a breath.

He stepped forward and she lifted her chin to stare up at him.

“Kitten,” he rumbled deep in his chest.

“Daddy,” she said softly.

He pulled her close and picked her up in a bridal carry. It was effortless. She weighed nothing to him. He carried her to the sectional couch and sat with her on his lap.

“Are you a good girl?” he murmured, kissing her neck. One big hand covered her breast and she arched back as he tweaked her nipple gently.

Rey was on fire. She dug her hands in his soft wavy hair to urge him closer to her while he nibbled her neck. He bit her and sucked. It would leave a mark, she knew. She didn’t care.

Ben pulled her down for a full-blown kiss. He didn’t bother with small, gentle kisses. He sealed her lips with his soft, plushy ones and slipped his tongue deep into her mouth. Rey ate him hungrily.

“Have you?” he murmured into her mouth.

“Have I what?” Rey asked.

“Have you been good?” He nuzzled her ear. “Or have you been bad?”

Rey shivered at his low growled question. “Always a bad girl.” She tossed her hair. “I’ve been extra bad today.”

He gazed at her and frowned. “I know you have. Bad girls get in all kinds of trouble.”

“Yes,” Rey moaned as Ben slipped his thumbs over her nipples and began to move down over her stomach. She opened her legs to encourage him.

He drifted a hand by her mound and touched her briefly. “Bad girls don’t come until Daddy says it’s okay.”

“Oh, God,” Rey whispered. She was soaked. If he whispered the lightest touch over her, she would be lost.

“Get into that bedroom, now,” he ordered.

Rey stood, hands on hips. “We don’t have a safeword. So, no.”

Ben looked at her. “You better choose one fast, kitten. And then you better get in there.”

Rey chewed her lip. “Red.”

He pointed.

“You have to carry me,” Rey said.

He stood to his incredible six-foot three height. “If I have carry you, you’re going to get it. Move. Now.”

“No,” Rey said.

She squeaked when he effortlessly tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom.

He put her down on her feet and sat on the bed. “Get over my knee.”

She looked at him. “No, thank you.”

He reached up and pulled her down and over. He swatted her behind with one big hand while she wiggled and kicked. It was an incredible sensation to have his big hand on her bottom. He rubbed her ass through her leggings and then swatted. Rey sighed and relaxed on Ben’s big thighs.

He laughed. “You’re enjoying this. It’s supposed to be…”

“Your lap is comfy.” Rey looked around.

“I’m going to lose my Daddy card here.”

Rey scrambled up to sit in Ben’s lap. “No, you’re doing fine.” She traced his face with a finger. “You’ve got that grumpy face with the intense gaze.”

He kissed her fingertip. “Okay.” Then with one swift motion, he pulled Rey’s tank top off. She gasped. He tossed her down on the bed and pinned her with his body.

“I’m a lot bigger than you,” he said. “I can do whatever I want, kitten.”

“Yes,” she agreed and tangled her hands in his hair. She loved the feeling of his weight on her, holding her down.

He kissed his way down her body, stopping to nibble on her breasts, while she arched back and enjoyed the feel of his mustache coasting over the sensitive tips. His big tongue dipped into her navel.

She saw him watching her reactions. They locked eyes for a moment, and he grabbed two handfuls of Rey’s leggings and pulled them and her panties off. He tossed them over his shoulder.

“Uh oh,” Rey said.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Better lie back and enjoy. And maybe I’ll let you come under my tongue. Spread your legs, kitten. Let me taste you.”

Rey locked her knees. “Fight me. I’m not a good girl right now.”

Ben growled and leapt on her. His body weight pressed her down into the bed. He put his nose on hers. “I’m going to eat you out now. You’re going to let me. I can spank harder than I did before, and you don’t have anything covering that beautiful ass.”

“You can try,” Rey gritted and got a fistful of his hair. She yanked.

He yelled and pulled her back over his lap. The swats were much harder and faster. Rey tried wiggling away, but he held her down until he’d covered her with everywhere with handprints.

She howled and beat her fists on the bed.

“Will you be a good girl, my kitten?”

She could literally feel his hand poised in the air to swat her if she answered wrong. She wasn’t sure she could take another or not.

“No,” she gasped. “Never.”

She wished she hadn’t said it. Her bottom burned as he covered it with more spanks. He asked her again and this time, she agreed.

Ben let Rey go and she jumped on him to kiss him ferociously. She wanted to eat him, to consume him, to quench a different fire.

“Lie the fuck down,” he growled and shoved her away.

She fell backwards. He sat at the end of the bed, grabbed Rey’s ankles, and yanked her down while she hollered.

He positioned her himself, opening her thighs and pinning her down.

Rey squirmed to no avail. When Ben blew on her fluffy hair and opened her cunt with his thumbs, she gave up with a sigh. She was wetter than she’d ever been in her life. This man was making her fantasies come true.

He bent and put his lips full on her. He suckled and drank, dipping his tongue inside her, running it over each fold and downward to tease her below. He kissed her thighs and nipped her knees. He slipped one, then two fingers inside and pumped her, causing her to writhe so much that he had to hold her down with one long arm draped across her belly.

Ben didn’t touch Rey’s clit. It was where she needed him most. It was what she cried for when she said his name.

“I need it,” she moaned. “Touch it. Do it. Ben.”

“Where do you need it, kitten.” He was back to nibbling the lips again. He hadn’t even come close to the right spot.

“You,” she gasped. “You know. You can’t tell me you don’t know where it is.”

“Let me see, here,” he said. He opened her with his thumbs again and pushed up. “Oh, that little thing that’s so very hard right now?”

Rey tossed herself. “Touch it. Lick it. Please.”

He hauled himself up to lie on Rey again. She looked at him.

“If I do, sweet kitten, I’m going to edge the fucking shit out of you. I’m going to get you close and then stop. You’re only going to come if I say so. I’m in charge. You’re mine,” he whispered and kissed her lightly on her neck behind her ear. “Say yes, my kitten.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey moaned. 

She raked her fingernails down his back. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head.

“Then if and when I do let you come, it will be the best orgasm of your life.” He let her wrists go.

Rey whimpered a little.

Ben crawled back down to Rey’s cunt to make good on his promise. She was prepared to grab the first opportunity at an orgasm and hope he wasn’t that good.

He was.

He kept her dangling, coming up on it and then pulling away. Licking so lightly she couldn’t get a hold of the sensation.

Not long enough, not hard enough, not enough of anything to make it work.

Just off to the side, in the wrong spot, too high above, too far below—Ben Solo did it all.

Rey grabbed him and pulled him toward her. He held her down and continued the sweet torment.

And then she gasped and growled and hit him. She literally whacked him upside his head with her palm.

Ben laughed outright. “Bad, bad kitten.”

“Fuck you,” she shouted. “Sol, let me come.”

He shoved two fingers into her cunt.

Then he pinned her down again with one hand, thighs wide open, and slurped her desperately swollen clit into his mouth.

And Rey screamed when she fell over the edge. She had never experienced waves of pleasure that lasted so long and were so deep. She clenched around his thick fingers as the spasms gripped her.

She lay flat out with the aftershocks coming deep and fast as he continued to slide his fingers in and out of her.

His tongue found her clit again and she almost flew off the bed.

“Too much, too much,” she howled.

He touched the very tip of his tongue to her and waited. An experimental flick here and there found her ramping up almost immediately. The second orgasm was rich and deep, too.

Rey was wrung out when Ben pulled his fingers from her and licked them. She watched through slitted eyes as he stripped himself of clothing. Her eyes opened wider. He was luscious.

Taller than tall, wide shoulders, muscular arms, defined tits, taut belly, big dick standing up in a patch of fur. Rey sat up suddenly, needing to put her nose in the fur and sniff him like an animal. She wanted his balls in her mouth. She crawled over to him and took him in her hands. He stroked her hair as she nuzzled him. He smelled like plain soap and hot aroused man. The grunts and moans he made were satisfying as she explored his dick and balls. She kissed him and nipped him, feeling the tautness of all parts.

“Would you like to sit?” She sucked him in her mouth and looked up at him innocently.

He stroked her hair. “Never going to make it, kitten. Never.”

“Let me suck you off.” She along the length of his dick and teased the slit at the top.

He answered with a tortured groan. Rey didn’t stop sucking him while his hands clenched her hair. He finally sat on the edge of the bed and spread his legs. He pushed Rey’s shoulders down firmly.

“On your knees, kitten. Show me you can be Daddy’s good kitten.” He gasped the last statement as Rey cupped his balls and pushed him into her mouth as far as he could go.

He cupped her head and moaned her name.

She stopped sucking when she felt him tense up. “You want to come like this?” She flicked her tongue over the head of his dick gently.

“No,” Ben whispered. “Good girls get dicked.”

Rey gave him one last suck. She crawled up on the bed, turned around, and presented her bottom to him. “Fuck me, Daddy.”

“Jesus Christ.” He jumped up. She heard him take out a condom and put it on.

His dick nudged up against her entrance. She spread her legs and put her head down on the bed.

“So fucking good,” he said. He slid the head of his dick inside a little.

“More,” she said.

“Yes.” He slid in a bit more.

“All the way. All of it.” Rey pushed back and got him further inside her.

He made a strangled noise but held steady. Slowly, he pushed himself in a bit more. Then he pumped a little but wouldn’t go deeper.

“Fuck me,” Rey cried. “All the way.” She reared back and impaled herself on him. He was big. She groaned at how well he filled her.

He gasped. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Then he started moving. Rey met him thrust for thrust, slapping her bottom against him. He pumped hard and fast. He dug his fingers into her hips and held her to go deeper.

He pulled out. “Roll the fuck over.”

Rey rolled over just in time to catch Ben’s full body on hers. He nudged her legs open with his knee and shoved himself inside her with one swift move. She felt it to her very soul. He covered her, protected her, took her, made her his. All she ever wanted.

“Sol,” she murmured and ran her hands through his hair.

“Sin,” he whispered back to her. “My kitten. My girl.”

Rey held him tight when he came inside her. She stroked his back and kissed his flushed face. He kissed her back.

<>

They lay together snuggling, touching each other gently. “How was the fantasy?” Ben asked, looking into Rey’s eyes. “Can I be your Father Figure?”

“Incredible. Awesome. Amazing.” Rey smiled at him. “Are you going to love me until the end of time?”

“I will be yours as long as you want me.” He leaned over her to gaze into her eyes. “If you don’t mind my ears.”

Rey sat on up one elbow. “I love your ears. They’re sexy as hell. First thing I noticed about you when I met you.”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, good.”

“Okay, it was second thing I noticed.”

“What was the first?”

“That you were a soft boi and an alpha male all at the same time.” Rey kissed Ben’s plushy lips. “I like that so much. I want a man who can be both.”

“I know you do. Let’s have soft boi sex next.” He touched her cheek. She kissed his palm lightly.

“Okay,” she said. “When?”

He stared at her with a slight frown. “Give me a minute, woman. I just came like a freight train.”

She giggled and nipped his shoulder. “Only a minute, though.” She paused. “Oh, and I have some more fic recs.”

He raised his eyebrows at her. “Kinky recs?”

“Yeah,” she said with a giggle. “Ever hear of tentacle porn?”

Ben Solo, aka Sol, stared at his lovely Rey of Sinshine for half a second. Then he fell back on the bed with huge laugh.

_This time I think my lover understands me_

_If we have faith in each other then we can be_

_strong, baby_

_I will be your father figure_

_…_

_I will be the one who loves you_

_‘Til the end of time._


End file.
